


Making conversation

by alkjira



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I?” he’d asked, and Dwalin had nodded without knowing for sure what he was agreeing to, just knowing that he’d allow Ori to do anything he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Set vaguely in some future timeline, though it could be pre-canon as well. Either works!

It wasn’t that Dwalin didn’t get offers. But they were usually not from young, too pretty scholars who were already smarter than Dwalin would ever be and had the sweetest eyes and braids and-  
  
Well, perhaps the lack of such offers was just because there was only one Ori after all.  
  
-  
  
It started by Ori gradually making advances into Dwalin’s personal space.  
  
Just a little at the time, until one day Dwalin felt a vague sense of there being something amiss and realised it was because Ori was not pressed against his side, reading, or pointing at a detail at an old map he’d found, or wanting to hear Dwalin  a story, be it something Dwalin had lived, been told in turn, or something he remembered from history.  
  
Not long after that realisation had been made someone knocked on Dwalin’s door, and he opened it to find none other than Ori outside, holding a tray with tea and pastries and biscuits, wanting to have Dwalin’s opinion about a passage he’d read about one of the great battles of old, and why would _anyone_ think it would be a good idea to fight Elves in a _forest_ of all places?  
  
Dwalin would admit that it was a heady feeling, having Ori’s full attention, because that’s what it always felt like. Like he was truly interested in Dwalin’s thoughts and opinions, in his _knowledge_.  
  
Dwalin he would also admit that he’d spent a great deal of the time not spent with Ori to try and remember more stories, better stories, that he could share, so that he would have a reason to seek Ori out and ask him if he’d be interested in hearing whatever it was that Dwalin had remembered.  
  
Ori always was.  
  
And it wasn't like Dwalin _minded_ having him sit so close, or having his long pale, ink stained fingers touch his hands, or his arms when there was something Ori wanted to point out to him. So Dwalin allowed Ori inside his chambers, and had tea that he wouldn't really recall the taste of, and not nearly enough biscuits as he was too busy talking with Ori to really have time to eat.  
  
-  
  
“I like talking with you,” Ori said one night, his thigh pressed to Dwalin’s, and his shoulder too even though they were sitting on different chairs at Dwalin’s small dining table.  
  
“Same,” Dwalin said, hoping it wasn’t too gruff, wanting to find other words, more words, _better_ words to explain how much he liked it, but couldn’t.  
  
But since that short little word made Ori turn to him with a smile brighter than a blazing forge surrounded by diamonds Dwalin figured that it was all right after all.  
  
And then Ori kissed him.  
  
-

Curled around Ori’s hips Dwalin thinks his hands look almost obscene. Too big, too rough, too scarred, too used.  
  
But it was Ori who put them there after he’d climbed into Dwalin’s lap, after he’d kissed him, after he’d kissed him as he undid the laces on Dwalin’s trousers and pulled out his cock, after he’d at some point gotten rid of his own trousers, because he’d certainly not been wearing any as he’d climbed into Dwalin’s lap, his stiff cock bobbing a little before it was pressed up against Dwalin’s stomach, sliding against the wide trail of dark hair leading down to Dwalin's groin.  
  
“Can I?” he’d asked, and Dwalin had nodded without knowing for sure what he was agreeing to, just knowing that he’d allow Ori to do anything he wanted.  
  
Not to say that Dwalin’s eyes didn’t open wide with alarm when Ori grabbed Dwalin’s cock to steady it before beginning to sink down on it.  
  
“You’ll-“ _hurt yourself_ , Dwalin meant to say, but Ori was ready for him, open and slick and hot, and when Ori groaned and placed Dwalin’s hands on his hips it had been all Dwalin could do not to clutch at him like he was dying.

“I hoped you’d say yes,” Ori said, and there was a certain amount of smugness in his eyes, in his voice, but also something less certain, less sure of his welcome, and Dwalin leaned forward and kissed him and kissed him, and when he pulled back Ori’s eyes slowly fluttered open and inside Dwalin’s chest his heart stuttered at the look Ori gave him. And perhaps a little because of the mental image of Ori preparing himself, working himself open, wanting, _hoping_ -  
  
When Ori began to move, his hands braced on Dwalin’s shoulders, it was with easy grace, and he took Dwalin’s cock inside himself over and over, shifting slightly each time until he shuddered and his hands clenched.  
  
Dwalin took that to mean it was his turn, and he held Ori’s hips still as he bucked his hips, up and up and up, until Ori’s cheeks were flushed a bright red, his eyes closed, lost in the moment.  
  
His pretty pink mouth was open but there weren’t any clever words coming from it, just gasps and moans and groans, and Dwalin listened as attentively to them as he had to anything else Ori had said to him.

Ori’s cock kept bumping against Dwalin’s stomach, painting him with pre-come and Dwalin licked his lips, wishing that there was a way… but instead he moved his right hand from Ori’s hip to curl around the flushed length.  
  
It felt real good in his hand, silky soft and warm and solid, and when Dwalin began to jerk it with quick motions, from root to tip, as gently as he could manage. It made Ori tremble, and the sounds spilling from him changed slightly in pitch.  
  
The next moment he started fucking himself down on Dwalin’s cock with renewed energy, slamming their bodies together in a way that was almost violent, but the blissful expression on his sweetly flushed face was enough to convince Dwalin that he wasn’t doing any lasting damage to himself.  
  
“Harder,” Ori gasped, the first word he’d managed after climbing onto Dwalin’s cock and Dwalin’s hips jerked sharply at the command, stabbing his cock up and into Ori with more force than he'd used before, and his grip on Ori’s cock tightened, curled around the base, his fingers brushing sweat-darkened red curls of rough-soft hair.  
  
He wasn’t sure which of those things Ori had really asked for, but he did not seem to mind getting both.  
  
As his fingers suddenly became a whole lot slicker Dwalin first thought Ori’d come, but when he managed to tear his eyes away from Ori’s face he saw that it was still just pre-come that trickled down to wet his hand, only instead of forming glistening pearls at the rosy red tip of Ori’s cock, it now dribbled out, wet and glossy and-  
  
Ori moaned and Dwalin’s eyes snapped back up just in time to see his eyes roll back as his back arched and his body stiffened, and still held tightly in the grip of Dwalin’s hand Ori’s cock twitched and _now_ it spurted for real between them, white hot splashes of seed, and Ori jerked, making Dwalin quickly shift his grip to keep him from falling, almost not managing since the feeling of Ori shuddering and clenching around him was close to overwhelming.   
  
Dwalin was only dimly aware of coming himself, remembering it afterwards only because the sudden burst of liquid heat inside made Ori’s eyes fly open and he twitched again on Dwalin's lap, tightening around Dwalin once more as he leaned forward to press their mouths together.


End file.
